1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and processes for inserting a peripheral card into a slot on a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to an actuator that imparts a sufficient and even force on a peripheral card to seat it in a slot with no residual force after the peripheral card has been seated.
2. State of the Art
In the assembly of computer devices, such as personal computers, servers, and the like, optional devices are generally attached to primary functional components of the computer device by means of peripheral cards inserted into slots mounted on a main substrate with carries the primary functional components. The main substrate is generally referred to as the "motherboard". The primary functional components may include, but are not limited to, a central processing unit (e.g., CPU or microprocessor), memory (e.g., DRAM, SRAM, DDRAM, etc.), signal buses, system controllers, etc.
As shown in FIG. 11, a slot 202 is electrically attached to a motherboard 200 (generally planar extending perpendicular to FIG. 11). The slot 202 includes electrical contacts 204 within a recess 206 in the slot 202 (shown in the "cut away" portion of the slot 202). The slot electrical contacts 204 are electrical coupled to specific traces (not shown) within or on the motherboard 200. The peripheral card 210 includes a tab portion 212, which has electrical contacts 214 that are positioned to make electrical contact with the slot electrical contacts 204. The peripheral card electrical contacts 214 may be electrically coupled to components 216 (mounted on the peripheral card 210 and shown in shadow lines) through traces (not shown). The peripheral card 210 may include a mounting bracket 218 that can be affixed to a computer chassis (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 12, electrical contact between the peripheral card 210 and the motherboard 200 is accomplished by seating the peripheral card tab portion 212 in the slot 202. This is accomplished by pressing on the peripheral card 210 in direction 220 generally by a person, either by hand or with the assistance of a pneumatic press (not shown). However, both methods may result in pressure being exerted on the peripheral card 210 after it has been properly seated in the slot 202, which may result in damage to the peripheral card 210 and/or the motherboard 200. The risk of damage is also increased if an uneven pressure is exerted on the peripheral card 210.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an apparatus and technique to seat a peripheral card into a slot, while lessening or eliminating the potential of damaging the motherboard or the peripheral card.